


i 3 u

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Jeno, M/M, Polyamory, bunny hybrid jaemin, human!donghyuck, hybrid!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Today is Jeno and Donghyuck's special day. Jaemin was determined not to ruin it. But when his stomach grumbled and he wanted a salad, he took a path he had never seen before. So, Jaemin is missing and Jeno is livid.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	i 3 u

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be part of a Bunny Nana series! Thank you for supporting this 💚 Have a good day!

Jaemin woke up because of hunger. It is not surprising to see that the night light has been turned on and dark shrouds the atmosphere outside the bedroom window. He often wakes up due to hunger, considering that his eating rhythm is different from his owner's. So he got up from the bed which felt much wider and headed for the door.

But as soon as he opened the door, he could hear moans from the living room. Not just one person, but from two people. Jaemin recognized the two voices, but this was the first time he heard those familiar voices from such a distance, even though they were only a few meters from where he stood.

Jaemin wanted to go to the kitchen, but that's mean he would pass through the living room. His toes arched inward, he was so scared he made a sound that would disturb two people who seemed... _occupied_.

The voices grew louder as Jaemin was on the threshold of the living room, along with the screeching of the couch and music playing from the stereo.

“...harder, Jen. Please. Again! Yes, again." It's Donghyuck who is lying on the couch, naked. His wet hair fell to his forehead and his hands firmly gripped the back of the couch to maintain his position while Jeno's muscular body was above him, powerfully pumping itself into Donghyuck's crotch with a growl.

“...uh, Hyuck, I'm close. Fucking close,” Jeno straightened his body, leaned on his knees and pulled Donghyuck's waist closer while gripping Donghyuck's side to sharpen his stance. Donghyuck bellowed loudly, chanting Jeno's name and series of curse words while a white liquid leaked out of his dick and landed on his stomach and chest.

Jeno looks the same; closing his eyes in pure bliss while he's riding his orgasm.

Jaemin swallowed hard, hoping that when the two of them were in a post-orgasm position, they wouldn't notice his presence. He walked slowly across the room. But it seemed that his heart sounded so much louder that Donghyuck and Jeno turned their heads at almost the same time, catching his shadow tiptoeing to the kitchen door.

"Nana," called Donghyuck quietly.

“You wake up, baby? Come here,” said Jeno. He pulled himself from Donghyuck and threw himself on the couch. Donghyuck also adjusted his body position to sit next to Jeno. Jaemin approached them.

"What is it, baby?" Jeno asked, pulling Jaemin to sit beside him.

“H-hungry. Nana is hungry...” Jaemin said quietly, staring at Donghyuck and Jeno in turn.

"Oh, right. You didn't cook, right? We bought cake. Today is our anniversary anyway,” Donghyuck answered cheerfully. Jeno smiled seeing it. The two of them kissed for a moment and Jaemin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Of course he knows that. Jeno has circled important dates on his calendar and one of Jaemin's favorite activity is looking at the calendar to remember important things because Jeno always says he is a little forgetful. It's Jeno and Donghyuck's special day, so Jaemin doesn't want to disturb them.

"Ugh, I wanna bath," muttered Donghyuck, realizing he was still covered in cum. Jeno giggled at him.

"Lets bath together, baby," said Jeno as he got up, reaching out to Donghyuck.

"Bathroom sex?" Donghyuck glanced playfully.

Jeno laughed. "I'm hungry, Hyuck."

Donghyuck stared at him with his usual mischievous eyes. Jaemin always thought Donghyuck was attractive because he could show anything with his facial expressions. Like this time.

Donghyuck didn't take Jeno's hand and instead ran to the bathroom. "The winner get to top."

Jeno fluttered for a moment before quickly catching up, exclaiming, "hey, you cheater!"

In an instant, the two men disappeared behind the tightly closed bathroom door. Jaemin stuttered for a moment before stroking his chest. His owner is much happier with Donghyuck's presence. Jaemin knows this considering no one has ever taken Jeno seriously before. Jaemin was always surprised every time Jeno told him that he didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Jeno is very handsome and kind. But he later found out that every time he was meeting someone, Jeno would tell them about himself (which mean he get to talk about Jaemin) and that his relationship would _include_ Jaemin.

After all, Jaemin is a bunny hybrid that he loves and has been caring for since they were both little. Jeno's parents who were rich and busy, decided to buy a hybrid to keep Jeno company instead of paying attention to their son. Since then Jeno and Jaemin were inseparable. Unlike the another people, Jeno doesn't treat hybrids like pets. He devoted his attention only to Jaemin until he finally met Donghyuck. The two of them developed the same feelings and interests and when Jeno said he had Jaemin, Donghyuck was more than willing to have Jaemin as well.

Since Jeno and Donghyuck decided to be boyfriends a year ago, the three of them went through everything together. Especially when Jaemin was in a period of torturous heat (if he was alone). Jaemin has slowly developed a sense of comfort around Donghyuck and has almost the same dependence he feels on Jeno. This almost made Jeno jealous considering that Jaemin was only completely open to him when Jaemin finally went through his first heat while Donghyuck and Jaemin almost hit it off right away.

Donghyuck complements the other side of Jeno which sometimes makes Jaemin sad, such as sensitivity and joy with skinship. At least now he doesn't need to whine when Jeno is busy. And vice versa. Donghyuck nurtures his affection for Jaemin, spoiling him more than anything. This made Jeno very happy so that was Jaemin. It doesn't feel like a year has passed. But this is the first time Jaemin feels so _afraid_ to disturb the two of them.

 _Today is Hyuckie and Jeno special day. Can't ruin it_ , Jaemin hit his head softly-his habit whenever he feels frustrated-, regretting on why he had to get up so early. He should have waited until Jeno and Donghyuck took a bath to go to the kitchen. He remembered the cake that Donghyuck said and immediately went to the kitchen. In the middle of the table, perched white cake with chocolate, strawberries, and macaron scattered on top. Jaemin sat carefully, not wanting to break the cake because it's Donghyuck and Jeno's special day. But he wrinkled the bridge of his nose as he sniffed the cake and realized it was a strawberry cake.

Jaemin doesn't like strawberries. Jeno and Donghyuck know this very well.

He wanted to pull the chocolate chips on top of the cake, but he knew he was going to ruin the neat order of the macarons and neither Donghyuck nor Jeno were back soon. He could break the cake and he doesn't want that. Swallowing hard, he stood up and circled the kitchen. _Nothing_ , he bit his lip. There is nothing he can eat in the kitchen. Jeno didn't have time to do grocery shopping because since yesterday, he was busy looking for gifts for Donghyuck. Jaemin also can't eat instant ramen. His stomach would churn if he ate it more than twice a week and he already did it this afternoon.

Jeno would get mad at him if he broke his promise not to eat too much ramen.

"Hng... what should Nana do..." he muttered, confused. He almost walked into the bathroom to ask Jeno but then there was laughter from the bathroom. Donghyuck screamed hysterically, asking Jeno to stop while stifling laughter.

“No disturbing Jeno and Hyuckie…” whispered Jaemin, restraining himself from getting closer to the bathroom. He walked back to the room hesitantly. His stomach was rumbling and even though he had already drunk a glass of water, he still felt hungry. It had been ten hours since he had eaten lunch, of course he was hungry.

"Want salad..." an image of a large bowl of salad with abundant dressing flashed by and he swallowed hard for the umpteenth time. Suddenly his eyes heated up and tears dripped rapidly down his cheeks. His ears dropped dramatically and Jaemin slowly became panicked. Jeno and Donghyuck would certainly ask if they saw him sad and he couldn't cover it up. He didn't want to spoil Jeno and Donghyuck's special day. He can't ruin Jeno and Donghyuck's special day, he assured himself.

At that moment, his eyes fixed on a box at the bottom of the closet. That's his saving: a place where he puts all the money that Jeno or Jeno's parents gave him when he was rewarded for doing something well. He never used the money.

"Should go... buying food so I won't disturb Jeno and Hyuckie's special day..." Jaemin bit his lip, hesitant to break his savings. But he has no money now and even though he knows where Jeno and Donghyuck's wallets are, he can't take money carelessly. He also couldn't ask Jeno and Donghyuck.

So with all his courage, Jaemin stepped into the closet and took the piggy bank. He turned to the door one last time before slamming it to the floor.

"Sorry... Nana sorry... hm? Sorry... Nana is hungry...” Jaemin sobbed when he saw the thing broken and money scattered at the bottom of the closet. The savings he loved were now destroyed and the money he had accumulated was exposed on the floor. Jaemin knelt down while crying softly, continuously humming apologies as he grabbed a few bills with his little fingers. He couldn't read money, so he stocked himself with a lot of money in his hoodie pocket before taking the blanket off the bed and covering the mess at the bottom of the closet in hopes that Jeno and Donghyuck wouldn't find out.

Without taking any other jacket, Jaemin quickly headed for the front door, put on his pink slip-on (the only type of shoe he had because he couldn't tie his shoelaces), and left without a sound. Donghyuck and Jeno were still busy in the bathroom so they didn't hear the sound of the door being opened.

Once out of the apartment, Jaemin walked quickly to the elevator and in an instant he was outside the apartment building. He took a deep breath of the night air and muttered the address of his favorite café that he used to go to with Jeno and Donghyuck. With steady steps, he stepped through the darkness of the night.

The atmosphere at night was quite crowded. People walked around casually in coats, something Jaemin had forgotten. But the cold did not dampen his steps. He walked cheerfully following the directions he remembered.

“Turn left after the minimarket... oh! They have ice cream there. I should buy ice cream later for Jeno and Hyuckie. Nana's gift...” Jaemin giggled to himself. His ears stood up with enthusiasm and his steps were cheerful.

But ten minutes later, Jaemin lost his way when the clothing store banner he remembered was no longer visible.

“Turn right after the yellow shop... oh, no. There is no yellow shop! They changed the color? Or I'm lost?" Jaemin froze in panic when the rows of shops he remembered were now covered with black cloth, a sign that construction work was being carried out. He bit his nails and stepped out of the way, looking around in panic. _Oh no, I'm lost!_ Jaemin realized he didn't recognize the road or the building in front of him.

He was about to cry, but he took a deep breath and convinced himself that he had to be strong. _I miss Jeno_ , he was whimpering to himself. _Want_ _Hyuckie here_. Jaemin regrets that he was so careless when he walked out of his apartment alone. Jeno had repeatedly reminded him not to go alone. _Jeno must be mad. Bad Nana. Bad bad bad._

Jaemin's stomach gave a loud sound and he was about to literally cry from the fear creeping up his leg.

"Hey, bunny. Are you alone?"

His head lifted and he suddenly saw a group of young men looking at him with raised eyebrows. _No talk to stranger_ , Jaemin remembers what Jeno said when he was about to ask the group of men for help. He shook his head quickly and ran away, ignoring the calls of the boys earlier.

 _Don't! Please dont!_ Jaemin prayed the people didn't come after him. Suddenly he saw a bright pink café at the end of the road. Without realizing it, Jaemin stepped closer and entered the café. His breath was gasping as his body was enveloped in the warmth of the heater in the café and a young man behind the counter looked at him curiously. The café was quite busy and Jaemin was grateful that nobody cared about him because he might actually cry when someone asked him to talk.

"Hi. You want something?" the young man with white shirt behind the counter smiled broadly at him.

"Hm?" Jaemin widened his eyes.

The young man laughed, melodious. "I'm sorry. But you standing in our door. Come here."

"Sorry." Jaemin realized he was blocking the door and walked quickly towards the counter. He stared at the menu on the wall and immediately exclaimed with pleasure when he saw what he wanted.

"Salad!" he shrieked, pointing at the writing and staring at the young man behind the counter. His ears stood up enthusiastically and his tail moved excitedly. "Want salad," Jaemin muttered shyly when the young man looked at him with interest.

“You're hungry, hm? Alright. One big portion of salad,” the young man nodded. "I'm Yukhei, by the way. What is your name, bunny?"

"Jaemin..." Jaemin answered quietly, hoping that Jeno wouldn't angry because he was talking to a stranger. But Yukhei looked good with his wide grin and nice hair. Besides, he had the salad that Jaemin wants. “Can you give me a salad with a lot of d-dressing? I like tasty food."

"Sure, Jaemin," Yukhei replied, laughing softly.

Jaemin nodded shyly, then remembered the money in his pocket and took out a few bills towards Yukhei. Yukhei stared at the money and widened when he saw the amount.

"I can't read m-money. Is it enough?" Jaemin asked quietly.

Yukhei's gaze softened. “Are you alone, Jaemin? Why are you alone?" he knows hybrids are not allowed to go out at night alone. Some sides of the city were too dangerous for them.

Jaemin's eyes filled with tears again. He held his stomach which already felt twisted. "Nana is hungry... I can't eat here?"

“No, no, no! You can!" Yukhei hurriedly replied, completely ignoring how Jaemin called himself 'Nana'. In the matter of fact, that's cute. "Keep the money, Nana. I'll give you a big big salad with a lot of dressing like you want, yeah? You don't have to pay."

This time Jaemin's lips pursed sadly. "Why? Is it not enough?"

Yukhei shook his head. “Its more than enough, darling. Consider this as my treat."

Unexpectedly, Jaemin shook his head, looking disappointed. “Jeno said that I should not accept anything from stranger... I'm sorry but I can't accept it then. I'll go." He stuffed the money back and prepared to turn around, feeling like he was about to give up and cry, but Yukhei held him back.

“Jaemin! Nana! Come back. Okay. How about you pay for the salad but I'll give you milkshake too? You like milkshakes, hm? Strawberry?"

But Jaemin was getting sullen and this time stamping his feet hard. "I don't like strawberry!"

"Okay. Then what you like, bunny?"

"Choco."

Yukhei nodded in satisfaction. “Consider it done. So come, hand me the money, mister. I'll proceed your payment."

Jaemin giggled with amusement, completely shedding his sorrow. He handed several bills to Yukhei. But Yukhei only took a piece of money from Jaemin's hand. “This is a hundred dollar, baby. Its more than enough."

"You can have it, then!" Jaemin replied cheerfully, considering he had a lot of similar money in the closet.

Yukhei shook his head with a smile, giving Jaemin change. “How about ice cream? You like ice cream?"

Jaemin's eyes glowed even bigger and his ears stood up enthusiastically. He jumped happily as he nodded and Yukhei laughed. “And three big scoops of ice creams for Nana! Coming right away. You could sit down, sir."

"Thank you, Yukhei!" Jaemin replied cheerfully. So he left, sat on one of the closest warmers and waited eagerly. _I'm a good boy,_ he thought happily. _Jeno must be proud of me. Hyuckie will be happy too. I'm a big boy now_ , he puffed out his chest happily. For a moment, his fears and worries were simply forgotten. Especially when Yukhei approached with a tray filled with a large bowl of salad, a large glass of milkshake, and a plate of ice cream.

Jaemin clapped his hands on the spot, ignoring the curious glances of the people around them and welcomed Yukhei.

"For you, sir," Yukhei teased, placing Jaemin's order on the table.

"Thank you, Yukhei!" Jaemin beams with happiness and without waiting he puts a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Hmmm... delicious!"

Yukhei laughed, "easy there, Nana."

Jaemin doesn't care anymore. He ate his salad and sighed happily when he finally got to eat.

"Look, Nana. I need to go back to work. But can you wait for me for another hour? I'll go with you. Its too dangerous for you to go alone. Okay?"

Jaemin looked at Yukhei with his big eyes before blinking and nodding. In an instant, he was back at his meal and Yukhei stroked his ear gently before returning to the counter.

Either because Jaemin's stomach is too hungry, but this salad is even more delicious than the salad at Jaemin's favorite café. He finished it in no time, finished his milkshake and ice cream later. When he finally finished all the food, he wiped his lips. _Hm... sleepy..._ he looked around. The place was still busy. Yukhei looked lively behind the counter, serving a group of girls who were enthusiastically talking to him.

 _Should I wait for him? Hm... no. Yukhei must be busy. Maybe this is his special day too... I should not disturb him._ So Jaemin made sure he didn't attract attention as he tiptoed from his chair, and exited the café. It seems that he succeeded in remembering Yukhei was still busy behind the counter. Jaemin took a steps faster in anticipation that Yukhei realized he was no longer in his place.

After several hundred meters, Jaemin was again standing on the side of an unfamiliar road, amidst the busy pedestrians looking at the shop windows all around them.

 _Where am I?_ Jaemin decided to keep going. He didn't want people to stop and question him. But he didn't know where he was going. Without realizing it, his feet stepped into a nearby park. The place was much quieter considering that no one wanted to play in the garden on a cold night. But Jaemin was tired to realize that he could be in danger.

He wanted to go home, go back to his apartment and Jeno, sleep on his warm and soft bed, between Jeno and Donghyuck as usual. Yet here he was, sitting in the playhouse in the empty garden, sobbing because he was now so careless. Even to go back to the café earlier and ask Yukhei for help, he didn't remember the way.

"Jeno... Hyuckie... Nana miss you..." he cried without stopping. His body was shivering with cold and his tail moved uncomfortably. He sat on a cold surface with inadequate clothing. He sank his head into his hands, not knowing how long it took for him to cry until his eyes were really hard to open and his lips trembled both with cold and from fear.

"Nana is bad... Nana is no good boy. Stupid Nana..." Jaemin hit his head again. But neither Jeno would hold his hand nor Donghyuck who would kiss his head. He has no one and Jaemin is so scared now.

"S-so dark... I'll find Jeno and Hyuckie tomorrow I promise..." he muttered, slowly laying down. He frowned slightly from the cold, but he couldn't do anything because his eyes were getting heavy. He curled up, hugged himself and covered his eyes with both ears, hoping the sun would come quickly and warm his body.

-

Jeno is furious.

After taking a shower, he stepped into the room to get dressed and looked for Jaemin. But he didn't see Jaemin anywhere. Donghyuck joined him, immediately laying down on the bed. Just as Jeno was going out to the balcony to check on Jaemin, his eyes were pounding on the blanket that was lying in the corner of the closet. Its unusual for Jaemin to leave his blanket carelessly. In fact, Jaemin is the one who keeps the house clean. He lifted the blanket and stared at the broken tiles and money on the floor.

"Nana? Nana!"

Donghyuck raised his head. When he saw the condition of the closet floor, he frowned and immediately got up, joining Jeno to find Jaemin.

“He's not here, Hyuck,” Jeno opened all the doors in the house and literally couldn't find Jaemin anywhere.

"Oh, no. Any idea? He told you about going somewhere?"

Jeno shook his head. He never allowed Jaemin to leave the house alone. He started to feel a thump in his head and hurried to put his shoes on after grabbing his coat. "I'm gonna look for him in the park. Wait here and let me know if he's home." That was all Jeno said before running outside.

After exiting the building, Jeno walked quickly towards Jaemin's favorite park which was located not far from their building. The park is quite bustling with people relaxing or having an evening picnic gazing at the calm river even the weather is cold. Jeno went around and asked several people but there was no sign of Jaemin.

 _Jaemin, where are you_ , his breath was racing and his mind seemed to be clogged. The only thing on his mind was Jaemin and he shuddered when he realized he really lost the hybrid.

Jeno even checked the playground and asked a few children, remembering that Jaemin really likes to play with the children every time he goes to the park. All of the hybrids he met were with their owners and did not see Jaemin either. But they looked at Jeno sadly, some of the others immediately burst into tears when they imagined a bunny hybrid getting lost somewhere. Jeno apologized to their owner and left immediately. He headed to the convenience store at the end of the road, where he and Jaemin used to do grocery shopping.

"Nana? No, I didn't see him at all,” Taeyong who was standing behind the counter scratched his forehead. Never before had he seen Jeno panicked. But he knew how much Jaemin meant to Jeno and he couldn't blame Jeno for panicking.

"Hm? The bunny hybrid with white ears and tail?” Jaehyun who was arranging the items in the shelf replied. "Blonde hair?"

Jeno nodded hopefully. "You saw him?"

“Not sure. I kinda catched a glimpse of blonde hair few hours ago. But you can check the cctv outside, just in case."

"Please," Jeno sighed worriedly.

Taeyong quickly checked the cctv according to Jaehyun's direction. Before long, they caught the image of Jaemin, wearing a white hoodie and sweatpants and a pink slip on, walking briskly across the street in front of the shop.

"That's him!" exclaimed Taeyong, slowing down the cctv recording.

They could see Jaemin walking around, seemingly mumbling something with his hands in his pockets. Taeyong speeded up the recording after Jaemin was out and they didn't see Jaemin coming back.

"Thank you, hyung," Jeno quickly jumped out, trying to trace Jaemin's trail. He just needs to look at the street cctv and hope Jaemin is not too far away and okay. _He must be scared_ , Jeno's hands clenched in a fist.

But when he just about to enter a shop at the crossroads, his cell phone rang. Donghyuck called.

“Hyuck? He's home?"

"No, Jen. But I got a call from the police station. Jaemin is there."

Jeno's heart sank. He cut the call after making sure he would meet Donghyuck there. He stopped the taxi and asked the driver to take him quickly to the police station.

After fifteen torturous minutes, the taxi stopped at the police station. Jeno gave the money and immediately ran inside.

"Jaemin? Nana!" He looked around and almost cried when he saw Jaemin sitting in one of the chairs, holding a large lollipop while an officer crouched in front of him.

"Jen!" Jaemin's eyes glowed when he caught Jeno's. He immediately opened his arms wide and Jeno immediately hugged him tightly.

“Nana, I'm fucking worried! You can't do that, Jaemin. What did I told you, hm? You can't go outside alone! Especially in the night! Its dangerous, Jaemin! Can you imagine how scared I was?! Don't do that again, Jaemin. That was stupid!" Unconsciously, Jeno's tone increased drastically and a second later, Jaemin's smile had already changed to tears.

He released his hug from Jeno, pushing Jeno's chest slowly.

“J-Jeno is mad! Stupid Nana stupid Nana stupid Nana stupid Nana!" Jaemin started hitting his head with his fists.

“Oh, no, baby! Don't!" another sound came and in an instant Donghyuck hold Jaemin's hand.

"I-is H-Hyuckie ma-mad too?" Jaemin cried, his hand clenching the lollipop while the tears streamed down his eyes. “Nana is bad. Hyuckie must be mad too! Bad Nana bad Nana!"

"Baby, stop, hm." Donghyuck hugged Jaemin quickly. “Hyuckie is not mad, hm? I'm glad you're okay, baby. You're okay, right?"

Jaemin sank his head into Donghyuck's chest and nodded.

"Officer Taeil helped. He brought Nana here so he could call home." Jaemin glanced at the officer who was still squatting in front of him. The officer called Taeil smiled and got up.

“I found him on the park that a little bit far from his address. I took him here so you could fetch him." Taeil stared at Donghyuck and Jeno in turn. “He was sleeping on the park. You know its dangerous for him to strolling around alone, right? But I assume you don't know he left. So please make sure you keep an eye on him, okay?"

"Thank you, officer," Jeno answered. "I'm sorry. We kinda occupied before so we didn't realize that he left. Nana, baby, can you look at me?” Jeno lowered his voice, bent down to the level of Jaemin's face.

Jaemin who was still crying shook his head. His hands were completely hanging on to Donghyuck's shirt.

"Please, baby? Jeno is not mad at you. He wants to see you so much,” Donghyuck persuaded him.

Finally Jaemin raised his face. Both sides of his lips were still sluggish and pressed tightly together. He looked at Jeno timidly.

“Why did you leave alone, baby? Hm?" Jeno asked softly. He stroked Jaemin's ear slowly and Jaemin purred.

“H-hungry... Nana can't eat strawberry cake... so Nana go. Want salad," Jaemin said softly with sad eyes. He bit his lollipop to stop himself from crying again.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. We're sorry,” Donghyuck whispered, tightening his hug.

Jeno straightened up again and faced Taeil. “Thank you so much, officer. I promise I won't let him go alone again. I'm sorry." He bowed deeply. But Taeil held him back and smiled.

“Don't worry. Nana is a good boy. He stopped crying right away and showed me his cute necklace. Right, Nana?"

Jaemin nodded, slowly took out the necklace.

"What is it, baby?" Donghyuck looked at the small plaque hanging from Jaemin's necklace. He read it and smiled broadly. "Oh, Nana." He kissed Jaemin's cheek hard. Jaemin shrieked happily, but didn't refuse. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's necklace and read the text.

_✿ NA~NA ✿_

_Please take me to Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu 178B Building 2035_

_Or call 0xx-xxx-xxxx_

_Thank you so much_

_NANA ♡ Jeno & Hyuckie_

"You made this, baby?" Jeno asked in amazement.

Jaemin nodded, seeming to forget his sadness a little. "Hm! Asked Injunnie to help." Jaemin mentioned the name of their friend who is good at making various art items.

Jeno couldn't help smiling. He opened his arms and Jaemin jumped into his arms. "Nana is sorry, okay?"

“Okay, baby. Lets go home. Now please say thank you for Officer Taeil."

“Thank you, officer! Much thanks!" Jaemin faced Taeil and bowed. Taeil laughed and nodded.

"I believe I'm not gonna see you strolling around alone in the middle of the night, right, Nana?"

Jaemin nodded excitedly. His ears jumped. "I will go here if I miss you, Officer. You have a lot of lollipops. Nana likes it."

Taeil, Donghyuck, and Jeno laughed. Not long after, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin left the police station. They went home. Arriving home, Jeno immediately changed Jaemin's cold clothes with warm pajamas.

"Nana is soooorrryyyy..." said Jaemin when he finished brushing his teeth and washing his feet. Jeno smiled, carried him to the bed, where Donghyuck was waiting. Jaemin shrieked happily when he was in Donghyuck's arms.

“We're so worried, cutie bunny. So scared that you lost,” Donghyuck muttered when Jaemin kissed him on both cheeks.

"Nana, listen to us, hm? Don't do that again. Please tell me if you're hungry or if you want to go. Okay? I know you're a big boy but we want to go with you everywhere. Don't go alone, baby. I'm so sad if you left me like before." Jeno's face looked sad and Jaemin didn't like it. He jumped onto Jeno's chest, hugged him tightly.

“Don't be sad, Jenooo. I'm sorry, okay? I won't do that again I'm a promise. Nana won't leave you!"

"Really?" Jeno looked at Jaemin with his eyes dropping sadly.

Jaemin nodded hard before sighing. "But you go without Nana before..."

Jaemin's words never stopped making Donghyuck and Jeno feel guilty.

"Oh, baby. We're sorry too. We didn't mean to ignore you." Donghyuck kissed Jaemin's ear.

"Don't be," said Jaemin shyly. “Today is Hyuckie and Jeno special day. Nana sorry to disturb you. Promise I won't do that again. I'll be a good boy in your special days." He tried to convince Donghyuck and Jeno, but Donghyuck and Jeno gasped again to hear that.

"That's why you don't want to tell me that you wanted salad, baby?"

Jaemin nodded slowly. “Can't eat strawberry cake. Funny taste." He stuck out his tongue for a moment. “But the cake is beautiful! Special cake for Hyuckie and Jeno special day!" Jaemin clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Oh, Nana." Jeno got up and pulled Nana into his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby. But we didn't go out with you before because...” Jeno nodded at Donghyuck. Donghyuck nodded and smiled. He got up outside and came back shortly afterwards with a box.

"Hm?" Jaemin tilted his head when he saw the strange box in front of him.

Donghyuck opened the box and saw a cheesecake that looked soft and gave off a delicious aroma.

“Wooooow! What is that?" Jaemin muttered in awe. He had never seen a cake that looked so soft and fluffy like this before.

“This is a cheesecake, Nana. You're gonna love it,” Donghyuck cut the cake and fed Jaemin the first piece. But Jaemin didn't immediately open his mouth. He looked at Jeno and Donghyuck in disbelief.

“But today is Hyuckie and Jeno special day. Why give Nana cake?" he asked, hugging the blanket.

Jeno and Donghyuck looked at each other for a moment before smiling.

“Alright. Today is a special day. Why is that, Nana?" Jeno asked softly.

"A year ago, Jeno asked Hyuckie out and Hyuckie said yes!" Jaemin replied quickly. He clapped his hands cheerfully, remembering how happy Jeno and Donghyuck were last year after they officially became lovers. They slept together for the first time and Jaemin was happy to be squeezed between Donghyuck and Jeno's warm bodies.

“That's right. So, since that day, me and Jeno are together. But you forgot something very important, Nana,” Donghyuck pretended to be sullen.

Jaemin gasped while covering his mouth. Couldn't believe he was missing anything. "Oh..." he muttered in surprise. "I'm sorry, Hyuckie. I-I don't know... Jeno said Nana is always forget... Another special thing?"

This time Donghyuck and Jeno nodded, their eyes still unchanged.

"What is it? I'm promise I will remember. Nana will write it on Jeno's calendar!"

Donghyuck held Jaemin's hand and said, “today is not just Jeno and Hyuckie's special day. Its Hyuckie and Nana special day too because I'm not just said yes to Jeno, but to you too, Nana. Its our anniversary, baby."

Jaemin's mouth opened wide. Donghyuck kissed his nose while Jeno laughed.

"A-anniversary?" Jaemin repeated haltingly.

Donghyuck nodded firmly. “You are my boyfriend, Nana. And today is our anniversary. So we're sorry if you feel excluded in our special day, Nana. We really wanted to hug you before but you were sleeping. And the strawberry cake is a bonus cake since this is our special cake."

Jaemin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Nana didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't, baby." Jeno laughed softly, kissing Jaemin's temple.

Donghyuck snorted with amusement. "Can't believe I boyfriend you up for a year and you don't even realize, Nana."

"Nana is so stupid," Jaemin bit his lip in embarrassment.

"No. Nana is cute,” said Donghyuck quickly. He returned handing the cake. "Now aaah!"

This time Jaemin complied. He let Donghyuck feed him the small pieces of cake and as soon as the soft texture landed on his tongue, he was amazed. “Wooow! Sooo gooood!" he chewed it fast.

"Jeno too!" Jaemin pointed at Jeno who was looking at him lovingly. Donghyuck obeyed and fed Jeno.

"Hyuckie too!" Jaemin grabbed a knife, cut the cake slightly and fed Donghyuck. Donghyuck accepted it cheerfully.

For a moment, there was no sound but their satisfied muttering with the delicious taste of the cake. Before the cake was completely finished, Donghyuck took it back to the kitchen. He went back to bed to cuddling with two of his favorite people.

“Here, Hyuckie,” but unlike usual, Jaemin tapped the place he left from his distance from Jeno.

"Oh, its my place now?" Donghyuck complied, smiling.

Jaemin nodded. "Special day because Nana and Jeno have Hyuckie in our life."

Jaemin's words made both Jeno and Donghyuck amazed for a moment. They smiled and obeyed. As soon as Donghyuck lay between them, Jaemin immediately hugged Donghyuck and pressed their bodies against Jeno.

“Nana, I love you, baby,” Donghyuck whispered, feeling touched.

"I love you, baby," Jeno repeated.

Jaemin smiled happily before burying his face against Donghyuck's neck. His and Jeno's hands met on top of Donghyuck's stomach.

“I love you too, Hyuckie. I love you, Jeno."

-

Several hours later, Donghyuck shuffled from his place. Jaemin who was sleeping deeply only groaned for a moment before returning to sleep peacefully, Jeno was the one who woke up.

"What is it, love?" asked Jeno.

“I always thought about how it feels like to be squeezed in the middle. But I just realized that I don't like it, Jen." Donghyuck answered amusedly.

Jeno laughed softly, kissing Donghyuck's lips for a moment before letting him move. Now Jaemin is back in the middle. He looked so exhausted that he didn't notice the movement around him. Jeno hugged Jaemin from behind, pressed his chest against Jaemin's back while Jaemin crouched towards Donghyuck who quickly stretched his arms up to Jeno's waist.

“He's so cute, Jen,” muttered Donghyuck as he looked at Jaemin's calm face.

Jeno smiled. He stroked Donghyuck's cheek while kissing Jaemin's nape.

“Hyuck. Thank you so much for accepting me. And Nana."

Donghyuck stared at Jeno for a moment. For a moment, his usually ignorant and thoughtful figure seemed gentle. He looked amazing under the dim light of the night and Jeno always gasped when he realized the two most beautiful people he had ever seen belonged to him.

"I'm the one who should say that, Jen. Thank you for letting me in. Thank you for trusting me to have Nana too. I can't imagine my life without you and Nana. It will be boring as fuck."

Jeno chuckled. Jaemin shuffled slowly, but showed no sign of waking up. His hand unconsciously grabbed the front of Donghyuck's shirt. Jeno couldn't believe he had ever felt jealous because Jaemin got along with Donghyuck so quickly. Its Donghyuck. Of course Donghyuck got along with everyone in no time.

"Hyuckie?" came Jaemin's hoarse voice.

"Nana? What is it, baby?" asked Donghyuck.

But Jaemin closed his eyes again and shook his head softly. "Jeno."

"Yeah, baby?"

“Warm. 'S good."

Jeno kissed Jaemin's nape again while Donghyuck kissed Jaemin's forehead and nose.

"Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary, Hyuck."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind me, I'm just into poly these days! :'3 comment and kudos will be much appreciated! :)


End file.
